Andrew Gets Sick
by Parent12D
Summary: ONESHOT! Andrew ends up getting sick, and is feeling miserable. Since Chaosky, Sam and Clover are out for a good portion of the day, it's up to Alex to nurse Andrew back to health. Will Andrew be perfectly fine with it? This story has some serious AndrewXAlex fluff in it, just to let you know.
**Alright now readers! After a couple days of recharging myself and coming up with some ideas, I have finally gotten to create this one shot that I did for this show. I came up with the idea myself just so you know. Also, this is my first one shot that I'm doing for the show, as the last 2 fan fictions I did had multiple chapters to them. Speaking of which, this story will start with the monologue that will make references to 'Alone in the World' and 'Are We Moving In' to those who haven't read them yet, so you all know that this came after those two stories. This is one of the many oneshots I'm doing that focus on AndrewXAlex pairing. Aside from that, since I don't want to rant much since the monologue will begin shortly, I just want to say, I hope you enjoy this one shot everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are Andrew and Chaosky (the latter of which is only mentioned in this one shot).**

* * *

 _Andrew is your average regular teenage male, that has tan skin and has dark brown hair, green eyes, and wears different clothes for each day. Once a lonely, depressed, misunderstood person, Andrew was always bullied and harassed when he was a kid due to his change in his personality, which was caused from a tragic accident involving his parents that were killed. Andrew thought up of Chaosky; a tiny light blue creature that wears a red bowtie, has three tuffs of hair on his head, and has a string attached to his head, with a bell place on the other end of the string, to be his caretaker since no one would take Andrew in. Over the years, after putting up with so much bullying, and putting up with harassment, by the time Andrew started high school, Chaosky insisted that they move and they relocated themselves to Beverly Hills, where Andrew started at the high school the following day. He was called a loser on his first day, but even though he was unsuccessful the first day, later that night Andrew was introduced by three teenage girls; Sam, a girl with red orange hair, and green eyes, Clover, a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, and Alex, a tan girl with black short hair and golden eyes, all of whom were concerned for Andrew, and wanted to be friends with him, which he accepted. As the week passed on, not only did Andrew started feeling more comfortable with his new friends, but he also started developing a crush on Alex. Later when Andrew revealed his full past to Alex, and she revealed to Andrew that she knows how it feels to be bullied, along with sharing her past, Alex started falling in love with Andrew. After infiltrating a dark castle and stopping Mandy from taking control of the world, Andrew had confessed to Alex that he really loves her, and Alex revealed her feelings for Andrew, as they had their first kiss and became an official couple, giving them a happy ending for the moment._

* * *

 _Later on, after a couple weeks, Chaosky asked Andrew if he's planning on moving in with Alex, which he was seriously thinking of. Once they heard that their house had to be torn down, Chaosky suggested that they pack their stuff in boxes and wait until the house is demolished before coming up with a plan for where they would live next. After stopping an earworm outbreak in New York (putting up with a sugar rushed Chaosky, who had four sugar cubes in his coffee as he didn't know he'd become a nescience), and Andrew explaining to Alex about the fate of his house, the girls decided it would be a great idea if Andrew and Chaosky moved in with them. They were given their own house keys and after Chaosky decided to rest up from his headache (due to the sugar rush), Chaosky decided to set up Andrew's bed the following day._

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since then, and it was now Monday, being a week off from school, the girls along with Andrew didn't have to go to school for the week. Today, we focus on Andrew, who looked a little pale in the face, and he was wearing a striped blue shirt and dark blue pajama pants with red spots on them and white socks. Andrew felt very nauseous, and his head was feeling dizzy. Andrew's stomach was starting to ache as Andrew woke up, in his own bedroom as he felt the urge to puke. Andrew quietly ran into the bathroom and started to vomit, which wasn't shown because it was gross. Andrew, after vomiting, felt very light-headed. Andrew's nose was completely red, and his green eyes looked dull and bland. Andrew was sick, and he felt like he had the strange combination of a stomachache and a cold. Andrew, having walked out of the bathroom, had decided to make his way to the living room, as he heard Alex sleeping in her room still. Andrew checked the time and it was only 7:30 AM. Andrew saw some notes on the fridge and it was shown that Chaosky and Sam went out together to go shopping to get some groceries and buy some cleaning products for the house, and Clover went out to the mall for a bit. That meant he was home alone with Alex still sleeping.

 _Oooooo... I don't feel so good. I think I'm coming down with something._ Andrew thought to himself, as he felt dizzy. _I don't want anyone to know that I'm sick though._

Knowing that he had to eat something though, Andrew made his way into the kitchen, and since he wasn't really hungry due to the stomachache, he decided to help himself to an Energy bar in the cabinet and he started chomping it down, as he made his way to the couch and he lied out, feeling all sick and such, as he devoured his Energy bar, in a slow manner. He couldn't deny it, he definitely was sick.

 _No doubt about it, I really am sick..._ Andrew felt his nose turning a bright red. _I seriously don't want Alex to know that I'm sick and put herself through stress to make sure I feel better._

Andrew felt that if Alex decided to help him feel better, she could end up getting sick afterwards, and he didn't want that. Unfortunately, knowing how much Alex cares for Andrew, if she found out Andrew was sick, she would stop at nothing to make sure her man felt better, despite the fact that Andrew only solemnly gets sick, if not hardly ever. Andrew vowed to keep it quite so she doesn't wake up from hearing him vomit or sneeze or cough. Unfortunately, doing that was almost impossible for Andrew to do as his vomiting can be really loud at times, as does his sneezes and coughs.

Andrew once again, felt the strong need to vomit. He had a trash bin right near him with a plastic bag covering it so he grabbed the trash bin and starting puking into it, making the most uncomfortable vomiting sound that was pretty loud.

Once he was done vomiting, Andrew slowly walked into the kitchen, and got himself a small cup of water and chugged it down, and wiped his mouth off while moaning a bit. Andrew felt miserable at the moment. He would give anything to have some magical cure fix him of this sickness he's going through. Unfortunately, there wasn't a magical cure to use that could help him. He started feeling dizzy again, trying to zone out while heading back to the couch, when suddenly, he heard a bedroom door being opened up.

 _Oh no... Please..._ Andrew pleaded mentally. _Please don't be who I think that is..._

As Andrew kept pleading, he heard soft footsteps and then...

"Andrew?" A voice from behind him asked in such a soft and sweet voice.

Andrew's hair stood up straight as he knew who that voice belonged to. Right behind him was Alex, who was shown with messy hair and was wearing her pajamas with cute little animals on them. Andrew couldn't escape her now. She was right behind him.

"Hey Andrew, I heard some vomiting in the living room. Are you okay?" Alex asked him, as Andrew couldn't hide it from her so he slowly turned around to face her. When Alex saw his face, she was shocked to see he was still in his pajamas, his hair looked like a mess, his face was really pale, his eyes were dull, and his nose was bright red.

"Andrew, you don't look so well, are you sick or something?" Alex asked him in a concerned voice, as Andrew started groaning.

"Alex, I think I am coming down with something bad," Andrew moaned as he started feeling dizzy again. Alex approached him and placed the back palm of her hand on Andrew's forehead and felt just how hot it was.

"Andrew, you look terrible, you really are sick," She concluded, sounding shocked. "Hold on, give me a few minutes to get myself looking good and I'll help you feel better and nurse you back to health, okay sweetie?"

Andrew wanted to say 'no', not wanting her to get herself sick, but knowing that Alex would do it anyway, he simply nodded.

"Okay, you go lie back onto the couch and I'll get myself ready." Alex stated as he went back to lying on the couch as she bolted off into her bedroom for a few minutes.

Andrew, still groaning from the sickness, was lying on the couch, hoping that Alex won't get sick as a result of nursing him. He loved that lady so much that he didn't want to see her get sick from taking care of him.

 _I sure hope Alex knows what she's doing._ Andrew thought. _I don't want her to catch my sickness._

Andrew stayed silent for a few minutes, feeling dizzy when Alex came back into the living room, with her hair looking much neater but what Andrew saw of Alex left him speechless.

Alex went as far as dressing up as a nurse, wearing a pink hat with the red cross sign on it, a pink t-shirt with a dark pink skirt attached to it, a red cross placed on the t-shirt, and she was wearing pink socks with brown shoes and she was wearing latex gloves to keep her hands from being infected. In one of her hands she was holding a first-aid kit that she got out from the bathroom since she would need it. Andrew was definitely lost by her appearance. He had to admit, Alex looked so darn sexy in that nurse outfit.

 _Maybe having Alex nurse me to health might not be a bad thing after all._ Andrew stated mentally, being able to have Alex dressed as a nurse keep him company.

"So Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Do I look beautiful in this outfit?"

Andrew, seemingly dumbstruck, nodded his head.

"That's good honey, because I would like to know, what kind of a sickness do you have to be exact?" Alex asked him, as she wanted to know so she could help him.

"I feel like I have the bad combination of a stomach ache, and a cold." Andrew admitting, holding his stomach which was starting to ache again.

"Hmmm..." Alex decided that she needed to get something. "I'll be right back Andrew, I need to get something important."

She then went and approached the closet which contained some books that Sam put in there. Alex turned on the light and saw the one book she was looking for, which was titled 'How to Cure Sicknesses like Stomach Aches and Colds'. She grabbed it, turned off the light and left the closet. She went back over to Andrew as she opened the book and turned to the first page on how to deal with colds. Andrew was surprised to see her looking through a book, but decided to keep quite.

"Okay Andrew, according to this book, the first thing we need to do is give you an ice pack for your head," Alex explained. "Luckily, I have one right here in the First Aid Kit. I just need to fill it up with ice."

Alex then went into the kitchen and put some fresh ice into the ice pack. Once it had ice cubes in it, she went back into the living and went and slowly put it on Andrew's head. Andrew jumped for a second because it was cold, but settled down when it started feeling more comfortable.

"That good Andrew?" She asked him.

"Uh huh."

"Alright, now the second step for your sickness is to give you some ginger ale. I think we have some in the fridge."

Alex went into the fridge and surprisingly, she found some ginger ale. She poured some into a small glass and brought it over to Andrew.

"Thanks." Andrew thanked her.

"No problem Andrew," She said. "Now there's not much to it now until lunch. Although it does ask for a temperature check as well as having some rest. Maybe you should take a nap and I'll wake you up when I have something special made for you."

Alex got out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. After she checked his temperature, she gave him a blanket and allowed him to take a nap for a bit. She placed a trash bin near Andrew in case he needed to vomit and she decided to watch Andrew in case something happens to him. In the meantime, Alex decided on eating something for breakfast herself. As she was eating, she noticed how Andrew was sleeping like he was all snuggled up in bed. She always thought he could be adorable sometimes. She went on to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Time passed as a couple of hours went by. Alex noticed that Sam, Clover and Chaosky will probably be out all day, so Alex will have time to help out Andrew. She then decided to make Andrew something special for lunch, especially since he was sick. She decided on making him soup since it should good for his sickness. It was now 11 am but Alex wanted Andrew to eat sooner.

"Hey Andrew," Alex shook Andrew lightly, still wearing the latex gloves and the nurse outfit.

"Yeah Alex?" Andrew asked slowly starting to wake up.

"I made you some soup to help you with your sickness." Alex got out a table and placed it in front of Andrew. She placed the bowl of steaming soup on it and put the glass of ginger ale right on the table too.

"Is this chicken noodle soup?" Andrew asked, still moaning.

"Mhmm." Alex nodded, as Andrew started eating. As Andrew started sneezing, Alex gave him a box of tissue as he blew his nose.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry for getting sick," Andrew explained. "I'm not the person who should be getting sick."

"You don't have to be sorry for that, it happens," Alex said. "You are doing a good job with this."

"Same with you Alex," Andrew admitted. "I was hoping that you wouldn't catch my sickness. I wouldn't want that."

"I know you don't," Alex agreed. "This is why I've been wearing latex gloves this whole time."

"I see."

A few minutes later, Andrew ended up finishing his soup.

"All done?" Alex asked him.

Andrew nodded.

"Well then, now I'm supposed to give you some medication for your sickness." She read the book doing what it says should be done.

Andrew then had a not so satisfied look on his face.

"Your not going to give me cough syrup are you?" Andrew had that distasteful look on his face, as he hated the taste of cough syrup.

Alex couldn't help but giggle.

"You're silly Andrew, why would I give you cough syrup," Alex explained. "I hate cough syrup too. That's why I'm going to give you two pills instead."

Andrew let out a sigh of relief, so glad that he didn't have to take cough syrup as Alex went into the medicine cabinet. She got the two exact pills she was looking for as shown in the book. She then placed them on the table in front of Andrew.

"This pill here will help with your stomach ache," Alex pointed to the pill on the left and then pointed to the pill on the right. "And this pill will help with your cold. That's what the book says."

"Okay," Andrew took the glass of ginger ale and took one pill at a time, drinking the ginger ale down while at it. After he taken both pills, he was hoping that he'll get better soon.

"Thanks Alex." Andrew said lying back down. "I hope I can return the favor for you one day."

"I'm pretty sure you will honey," Alex said. "Just relax and let the medicine do what it needs to."

Without hesitation, Alex leaned forward and kissed Andrew right on the forehead.

"I love you Andrew, I hope you remember that." She stated.

"I know. I love you too Alex." Andrew said. "You really look gorgeous in that nurse outfit."

"Aren't I?" Alex wondered, seemingly blushing a light pink. "Hold on a minute, I have to clean up a bit, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She then left the room for a few minutes as Andrew then laid back down and was slowly shutting his eyes.

 _I don't know how Alex does it, but she's slowly starting to make me feel better._ Andrew thought. _That lady is a lifesaver. I owe my life to her. I love her._

Andrew started smiling as he closed his eyes and started to snooze off a bit. A few minutes later, Alex came back into the living room, still wearing her nurse outfit. She noticed how Andrew was sleeping peacefully. She admired it.

 _He sleeps like an angel._ Alex thought as she watched Andrew sleep, letting the medication take effect as she sat down near him and while wearing the latex gloves, she started to rub Andrew's back in a compassionate manner. _I'll take care of him until he gets better._

Alex kept rubbing Andrew's back as she decided to take care of him for the rest of the day, hoping that he'll feel better by tomorrow. Andrew, sleeping peacefully, had promised that he'll return the favor to Alex when the time came and he was able to. Maybe someday, when Alex got sick, Andrew would take care of her like how she took care of him.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said in his sleep.

"I love you too Andrew," Alex whispered, rubbing his back some more as the rest of the day was played like this. Alex decided to keep Andrew company in hopes of Andrew finally feeling better and is no longer sick. Hopefully, Andrew can return the favor someday, but until that happens, he can only allow Alex to help him with his sickness for the time being, waiting for his turn to help Alex...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, WELL THAT'S THE STORY! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I ENJOYED MAKING IT! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ONESHOT FOR THIS SERIES SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HOPE ON DOING SOME MORE ONE SHOTS SOMETIME SOON, SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE ONE SHOTS FROM ME! UNTIL THEN, TAKE CARE READERS!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, THAT IS IF YOU'D LIKE.**

 **NOW WITH THAT BEING SAID, BYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
